Miranda Kadohata
| Name = Miranda Kadohata| Gender = Female| Species = Human| Born = | Died = | Temporal Displacement = | Parents = | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = Married| Spouse(s) = Vincenzo Farrenga| Children = Aoki Farrenga (born 2374) Colin Farrenga (born 2380) Sylvana Farrenga (born 2380)| Affiliation = Federation Starfleet| PrevAssign = Operations officer, USS Enterprise-E| Assign = Second officer, USS Enterprise-E| FinalAssign = | Rank = Commander| Insignia = | }} Miranda Kadohata was a Human female, of Japanese and European descent who served in Starfleet in the 24th century. Kadohata was born on Cestus III, but spoke with an English accent. She had at least one sister, Olwyn Kadohata. She attended Starfleet Academy, where she learned to always speak her mind. By 2363, Lieutenant (j.g.) Kadohata was serving aboard the and was involved in a romantic relationship with crewmate Ricardo Torres. In 2364, Kadohata and Torres were transferred to the , under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Kadohata was assigned to the sensor room, where she worked under the direct command of Lieutenant Commander Data. Her relationship with Torres ended shortly thereafter, following Torres' encounter with Q. Kadohata had a number of other shipboard relationships after this, but all were short and ended badly. Kadohata met her future husband, Vicenzo Farrenga, at a baseball game between the Port Shangri-La Seagulls (for whom Kadohata's sister played shortstop) and the Palombo Sehlats (whose general manager was Farrenga's father). They eventually married, and had a daughter, Aoki Farrenga, in 2374. ( ) Following the destruction of the Enterprise-D, Kadohata served aboard the , again under the direct command of Data. She served as relief operations officer when Data temporarily commanded the Enterprise during a mission to rescue Captains Picard and Benjamin Sisko on planet B'Leva. ( }}) When Data was offered the position of Picard's first officer in 2379 (filling the vacancy left when William T. Riker accepted the captaincy of the ), he selected Kadohata as his successor as second officer. She accepted, but had to take a leave of absence so that she could give birth to twins, Colin and Sylvana. She returned to the Enterprise in early 2380 and assumed the position of second officer. ( ) During the Borg incident later in that year, Commander Kadohata led a mutiny against Captain Picard and the command staff of the Enterprise because they refused to comply with the orders of Admirals Alynna Nechayev and Edward Jellico. Though she assumed command, Kadohata quickly deferred to Picard's judgment after Enterprise came under Borg attack. Following the battle, she accepted Picard's offer to remain aboard Enterprise. ( ) Shortly thereafter, she received a promotion to full commander. ( ). During the Borg crisis in early 2381, Commander Kadohata sent a warning message to her husband and children to leave Federation space, fearful that Starfleet's efforts to stop the Borg invasion were proving ineffectual. ( ) Kadohata, Miranda Kadohata, Miranda Kadohata, Miranda Kadohata, Miranda Kadohata, Miranda Kadohata, Miranda